1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pivot joint mechanisms for connecting together two relatively movable members which form part of a machine. It is particularly useful in earthworking machinery but is not limited to such use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/553,456 Siewert et al filed Nov. 21, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,005, dated Mar. 26, 1985, shows a pivot joint mechanism which employs a pair of cone-type locks at the respective ends of a pivot pin, which can be readily assembled to hold internal parts in place. Each cone-type lock includes an inner male member and an outer female member and both locks can be locked by means of a single bolt extending through a bore in the pin and a nut on such bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,341 Kabay et al shows a pivot joint that includes a stepped diameter pin, one end of which is fastened to one of the structural members and the other end of which is received in an end cap that serves to preload a tapered roller bearing assembly mounted on the other structural member.